


Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Heart Heart Heartbreak [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, One-sided feelings, hahahaha, im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let the poor rookie know he's not alone.</p><p>And he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love

**Author's Note:**

> hjdksahfdksfhdjsgbhds im sry

Kaner doesn't know when it started. He doesn't know how serious it is. All he knows is that he hates it. He loathes both of them, even if they don't realize what they're doing to him.

He noticed is fairly quickly. How Saader would give Jonny a look, a quick, shy one. Sometimes he would outright stare at Jonny and it felt like he didn't care who caught him. The whole time Kaner felt sympathy for the poor guy. He knew exactly how he felt. Liking Jonny, yet not being able to be with him.

One day Kaner noticed Saader was staying a little late after practice, he figured he' talk to him about it. Let the poor rookie know he's not alone.

And he wasn't. Because when Kaner walked into the locker room, Jonny had Saad pinned against a wall, kissing him fiercely.

Kaner broke. He can fucking admit it. He stared for a while, wondering if they'd notice him. They didn't though, so wrapped up in each other. He watched Jonny cup Saad's face, gently stroking it.

He had to leave after that.

Kaner stared at his bedroom ceiling for a good while after he got home. He hadn't seen it coming. He'd thought that Saad was like him; in love with Jonny, but going nowhere.

He was right in a way. The only difference was that Jonny loved him back.

So Kaner curled up, his blankets wrapped around him, and closed his eyes.

He didn't want to think. He didn't want to feel.

He just wanted to be left alone.

_Say I don't wanna be in love,_

_I don't wanna be in love._

**Author's Note:**

> I totally hate fics like this, why did I write it? This will be a new series of depressing fic. Yay me.


End file.
